


As You Wish

by clearlyneedsjesus



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Endgame Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Endgame Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, F/M, Fisting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, Somnophilia, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearlyneedsjesus/pseuds/clearlyneedsjesus
Summary: What would happen if Tony Stark was temporarily blessed with the power of hypnotism and decided to bring his three favourite soldiers with him on vacation to his private island? Well, I'm so glad you asked...Or, Tony spends two weeks with Steve, Nat, and Clint under his thrall and things take a turn for the sexy.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, Clint Barton/Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 137





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tagging this as rape because since Tony's hypnotising them, there's a blanket lack of consent. In terms of content, everyone is having a pretty fun time so it leans a little more towards dub-con, but again: hypnotism. So please read the tags carefully before reading - you'll know already if this is for you.

Tony decided idly that there was no better way to start his day than suntanning naked on a private island with a view like this. But it wasn’t the tropical ocean down below he found most beautiful, nor his Spanish-style villa behind him; it was watching Steve plough purposefully through the water of the courtyard pool ahead of him.

Nat approached with a tray bearing a cocktail and asked, “Your morning usual?”

Like Steve and Clint (who was practicing his pull-ups at the other end of the courtyard), she wore a sheer loincloth which covered little in the front and barely anything at the back, and had her nipples and bellybutton pierced. The shining jewels went nicely with the jewelled anal plugs he had each of them wearing during the day, though Nat had extra – one for her ass and one for her vagina. The only other differences were that Clint and Steve had each gotten one ear-piercing, whereas Nat had two. Otherwise he’d tried to keep everything as even as possible when he was hypnotising them. He kept Nat shirtless like the boys too – out of fairness of course.

“Please,” he told her, accepting the drink and widening his legs for her to lie down to give him his morning boob-job. He relaxed into it, enjoying the sight of her running his cock up between her generous breasts, the tip just popping into her mouth at the end of each stroke. He pinched one of her pierced nipples idly, smiling when she groaned, and then guided her down until she was servicing him just her mouth. She took him in deep, the way she knew he liked, and he settled into the lazy pull of her experienced lips. Her customary bright red lips dragging around his fat cock was one of the best things about this trip, and her eyes flicking up to his playfully.

Steve levered himself out of the pool, his muscles rippling like a big cat or a predator. His skin glistened with vitality in the sunlight, and Clint wandered over to greet him.

“Clint, Steve, I want you to spar each other – naked, if you please.” He smirked. “Whoever wins will get to fuck the other one.”

“Aw come on, man,” Clint complained. “That it isn’t fair! Steve always wins.”

“Give it your all,” Tony told him. “If you do, you’ll get a reward later.”

Clint perked up immediately. Tony knew exactly what Clint liked being rewarded with – he’d confessed it easily enough under hypnosis. Tony watched as the two of them stripped down and took their stances. Watching the two of them spar was a work of art in itself. Clint was a hot young stud with a tight ass and a set of pretty lips, but Steve was hot enough to get Tony hard even if Nat weren’t already working him to completion. Watching him systematically deflect Clint’s strikes and single-mindedly bring him down was enough, Tony thought, to get anyone hard. Clint gave it his best, but Steve took him down quickly and efficiently. He pushed Clint to his knees, forced his face into the ground, and secured his wrists behind his back with one hand. He pulled Clint’s plug out – evoking a delightful gasp from Tony’s favourite archer – and after popping one finger in to check he was loose and wet enough, pushed in. Steve gave a full body groan the second his cock stuffed Clint right to the hilt. A shudder which would have had Tony coming if Nat hadn’t squeezed the base of his cock. He glanced down at her with a quizzical brow.

She pulled off with a slick _pop_ to say, “I know you don’t like coming until your morning’s entertainment has.”

He allowed this as true, and, taking hold of her head, guided her gently back into place. Her nails raked up his sensitive inner thighs while her long earrings teasingly brushed against his legs, adding to the experience. He gathered her long curls up into his fist so they would be out of her way, and then slowly began to fuck her face. When he looked up again, it’s straight into Steve’s gaze. Steve might be a thing of beauty to behold when he was out on mission, stopping villains and saving the world, but there was nothing more predatory or darkly arousing than the look on his face while he was fucking someone open. Tony might have spent a not insignificant amount of time hammering home his obsession with Tony – far more than the playful arousal he’d instilled the other two with when he was hypnotising them – but he didn’t regret it. With every strong thrust into Clint’s hole he didn’t break eye contact with Tony for a second. Tony watched the Adonis of a man pistoning in and out of Clint’s ass – as he writhed and gasped beneath him – and it was so clear what was in his mind. It was so clear he was imagining fucking Tony to within an inch of his life. He was desperate for it. But Tony hadn’t let that happen yet. He had a schedule to keep first.

Steve’s thrusts sped up and then grew erratic, building until he was shuddering and releasing inside of Clint with a pained gasp. When he’d first come here, he was almost silent during orgasms, but Tony was working him up to his full, deliciously noisy potential. He wasn’t sure Steve would ever be able to be quiet during sex again. He worried for his future neighbours – but then again. He didn’t. Listening to Steve orgasm was a beautiful thing. Steve arched his neck as he came orgasm and then brought his view down lazily to watch Tony, half-lidded, his blonde hair dark with sweat and falling into his eyes. It was that completely fucked out look, that complete debauchery, which sent Tony over the edge, filling Nat’s mouth with his come. She happily drank it down, coaxing him through the last of it until she’d milked him of every drop, and then kitten-licking at his cock until he was all clean.

“Plug him up, there’s a good boy,” Tony told him.

Steve shuddered. His reaction to praise had also been part of the hypnotism, and just a few words from Tony had Steve at half mast again. He carefully picked up the plug from where he had placed it, and plugged Clint up, nice and tight and full of Steve’s come. Tony had taken the liberty before this trip of making sure Nat was on birth control and everyone was clean. Not that Steve could catch anything, but it was always better to be sure. Clint was lying on the ground, mouth open and gasping the way he always was after taking Steve’s cock. Tony might never have taken it himself, but it was certainly the longest, fattest cock he’d ever seen. He salivated a little just at the thought of it. Clint also hadn’t managed to come before Cap did, and while Steve ran a last lingering hand over Clint’s ass and stood up, tucking himself back into his little thong, Clint lay there breathing heavily. He still had his hands behind his back and everything.

Tony patted Nat’s cheek. “Be a dear and ride him until he comes will you?”

Nat smirked. “Do I get to fuck him later?”

“Of course.” Tony smiled indulgently. “Let’s just give him a chance to recover first, shall we?”

Nat got to her feet and sauntered over to Clint. Her hips waved side-to-side like a metronome, voluptuous and dizzying. She turned Clint over gently, guiding his arms up above his head so he wasn’t lying on them, and leaving them there while she straddled him. She paused a moment to glance at Tony.

“Front or back?”

He thought it over for a moment. Ass would take longer. Even with the plug in she might need to stretch more. He was ready to see Clint come, poor soul. “Front,” he decided. “And Natasha,” he made sure he had eye contact, lowering his voice until the musical tone washed over her, “When he comes, you’ll come, hard enough to make your legs shake and your pussy tremble.”

She nodded, breath already coming shallow. Pulling her plug out (a beautiful sapphire colour which glinted the same colour as the ocean below them), she set it carefully on its base nearby. She lowered herself down onto Clint’s cock in one swift motion, moaning heartily at the feel of it, speeding up until she was riding it up and down as fast as she could. Contrary to Steve, Nat had been noisy to begin with, but Tony wasn’t sure how much of that was natural and how much was due to performances over the years that led to faking excitement. She never had to fake excitement here. He ensured that she got as many orgasms as the men got (or as Clint did at least, Steve’s super-soldier blood made him rather insatiable), and was working with her to make her feel more comfortable during sex.

“She’s gorgeous,” a voice murmured in his ear.

Steve. He’d padded over while Tony had been busy organising Nat and Clint. For someone so huge, Tony often forgot how quiet he was. He was watching Tony with obvious interest. An interest mirrored by the bulge in his thong.

“Rub her clit, Clint,” he called idly, “and play with her tits.”

Clint hurried to agree, a thumb stroking her between her folds and leaning up to capture one breast in his mouth while his other hand circled her tit. She cried out in pleasure, eyes fluttering shut as she sped up even more.

Tony glanced up at Steve, letting his neck bare itself to him as he looked up through his eyelashes. Steve’s breath stuttered and his cock twitched. “They both are,” he murmured, sneaking a hand up Steve’s glorious abs until he could twist at one jewelled nipple. He was always so earnest like this, so hot, and hard, and ready. What a change from his usual pined down, confined persona. Here on the island he didn’t have to be perfect. He didn’t have to be anything other than what Tony told him to be. And Tony wanted him _lustful_.

“You’d look beautiful.”

Tony smirked. “You want me to ride you, big boy? That what you’re hinting at?”

He trailed the hand back down to squeeze at Steve’s ass. The thing was a work of art. Not as bubbly as Clint’s, but rock hard enough to shoot a penny off of. He loved watching Nat eat Steve out while he screamed, and the red nail marks she scratched down his ass.

Steve’s eyes darkened, pushing his ass back into Tony’s grip even as he leaned in close. “I’d make it good for you Tony. So, so good for you. I’d fuck you so good and so full you wouldn’t even be able to scream.”

Tony hummed noncommittally, turning his attention back to Nat and Clint, who were on the verge of finishing. Alternating between lavishing Steve with attention and denying it to him appeared to be the best way to keep up his irrational obsession (as well as Tony’s soft words in his ear every evening). It drove him crazy, but he couldn’t just pin Tony down and fuck him the way he wanted to. Because Tony had told him not to. _Not yet_.

Clint came with a strangled cry and Nat did too, her body spasming, even as Clint suckled her breast tighter. The two of them collapsed into a sweaty heap. Tony winked at Steve. “Clean up on aisle three,” he told him.

Steve sighed, but left to sort the two out. After slipping Nat off of Clint’s cock, he slipped her plug back into place. Then he swung the two of them over his shoulders and carried them into the lounge. Tony downed the rest of his drink and trotted after them, only pausing to grab his silk robe from the chair next to him. It was dark black with gold embroidery, and went down just to mid-thigh, keeping him easily accessible.

The two were exhausted, and it was a work of a moment to murmur _Sleep_ to them to push them over the edge. Steve lay them face-down on the ottoman, a large flat, plush one with plenty of room for their activities. Tony settled himself on the couch with his feet up and his tablet in his lap. He caught Steve’s hungry eye and told him, “You’re going to fuck them like this, Clint first and then Nat. You love how defenceless they are like this, how vulnerable. It makes you feel naughty sneaking into their dirty holes while they’re asleep. Every moment you wonder if they might wake up and find themselves on the end of your cock. But even if they did, it would be so easy for you to keep fucking them anyway. There’s nothing they could do to stop you. It excites you so much you think you might orgasm from the thought alone.” Steve let out a strangled gasp. He was fully hard now, the tip of his cock poking out of his thong and dripping pre-cum like crazy. “But you’re not going to orgasm yet. You’re going to strip off your thong, and fuck Clint to within an inch of his life. Use him like a ragdoll until you come, and then do the same with Natasha. And then, once they’ve both been fucked out – once you’ve violated both of them so hard and so good – I want you to eat them out, clean up all of your cum, lick it out and finger it out, and then I want you to work on stretching yourself for half an hour. Who knows?” He winked. “Today might be the day we manage to fit a cock inside that tight virgin ass of yours.”

Steve shuddered again at the thought of it. He was gushing pre-come now, far more than the average person would. He got into it, discarding his bare coverings and positioning himself over Clint’s unconscious form. His hands trailed down Clint’s back, squeezing his ass checks apart almost reverently, as if savouring the moment of wrongness in what he was about to do. What _excited_ him to do. Then he nudged Clint’s legs apart until he was wide open and vulnerable to him, and pushed inexplicably and unstoppably in. Tony allowed himself a small shudder of desire.

Someday he wanted to do a rape fantasy and have Steve fuck Clint while Clint struggled and tried to get away, or Clint fucked Nat, or any combination to the same effect. Of course, it wouldn’t really be rape play, he’d just condition them to think that. It would be fun to see how effective it would be, and how they’d struggle against Steve’s superior grip. And off course, since they were all under hypnosis, it was all kind of rape anyway. There were no lines to be crossed when he’d crossed them all for them already.

Tony turned his tablet on and got to work. He still had a company to run, even if he and some select friends were on ‘vacation’. There was only so much time he could indulge in his fantasies in-between work. He settled in for a while, the sound of Steve plundering Clint’s ass a steady sound in the background. Steve always came quick first thing in the morning, but his endurance and recovery meant the next few orgasms would take longer. He could go for ages; Clint and Nat would wake up sore, abused, and pleasantly fucked out. At some point he reached orgasm and switched over to Natasha. Tony flicked his eyes up to watch Steve – who was now dripping sweat onto Natasha’s back – as he claimed her. He squeezed her hips hard enough to leave bruises and snapped in and out at a punishing pace. His hands snaked up to her breasts and he pinched her nipples cruelly. She didn’t wake. She wouldn’t until Tony told her to, but she was gasping and whimpering in her sleep. Watching Steve fuck Nat was one of the hottest things to him. He wasn’t sure why. Perhaps because they were such good friends usually. Perhaps because the two of them radiated sexuality but self-possession. Perhaps because he loved watching his good friend and goodie-two-shoes fuck someone so mercilessly and selfishly.

He smiled and turned back to his work.

A while later Steve’s cries indicated he had finished with Natasha too. He dropped her hips from where he’d hoisted them and let her body crumple, face still in the ottoman. There were lines across her face, tears from her eyes, and her smear-proof lipstick was not living up to its name. Or at least, not able to outlast an insatiable super soldier. Steve started eating Clint out, thoroughly licking and digging every last trace of come out of his ass, and when he had finished, patting it for good measure. He moved on to Natasha and cleaned her out too. Once he was done, Steve, panting, flushed, and half hard again, looked to Tony like an eager puppy.

“Go on,” he called indulgently, “finger yourself.”

Steve was always a little more hesitant with this. The idea was so far against anything he’d thought of before Tony started conditioning him. But, biting his lip in a way that was only even more devastatingly sexy, he eased his plug out and dipped a finger into his wet ass. Steve had big hands to match his big cock, and big fingers to match his big hands. It stood to reason then, that just one of those fingers in his tiny puckered hole was enough to start off with. Even though he’d been wearing the plug every day now and was slowly getting wider, Tony wanted them to take this carefully. Clint had already taken plenty of dick before they came to the island, and Nat was experienced with using both entrances, but Steve was pure. Getting him to the point where he could take even a regular sized cock like Tony’s would take time.

Once he’d stretched himself on one finger for a while, Tony tossed him the lube and huskily ordered him, “Add another finger.”

Steve blushed all the way down his chest, which contrasted with his pierced nipples delightfully. He lubed up two fingers before thrusting them into himself. His mouth fell open in a silent gasp, his head falling back as his throat bared to the room. His chest was slick with sweat and Tony – Tony wanted to _lick_ it off. But…patience. He continued working on his tab and a short period of time later Tony was rewarded with the sounds of Steve’s pleasurable discomfort easing into frantic pleasure. “Another finger,” he told him. He licked his lips as Steve obeyed. The sight of three thick digits pistoning in and out of Steve’s slick hole was enough for Tony to grasp the base of his cock. He bit his lip as Steve stared him down with the most come-hither, fuck-me eyes he’d ever seen. Honestly, this _man._ He’d be the death of him.

“Does that feel good?” Tony crooned.

“Y-Yeah,” Steve gasps. “So good. So good Tony, wish it was you. God, I want you in me. Want to be in you too.”

“I know. I know you do pet.” He smiled reassuringly and crooked a finger. “Come here.”

Steve dislodged his fingers and scrambled across the room until he was on his knees in front of Tony. His eyes were wide and excited. Tony caressed the side of his face, wondering what the Steve of two-weeks-ago would think if he could see himself now. If he could see how fucked he was.

“Go drink some water, and plenty of it,” he said sternly, “and one of those high-calorie protein shakes. Then I want you to lie down with Clint and Nat and sleep for a bit. You’ve earned it.”

Steve pouted, and Tony ran his thumb down until it was just pressing on Steve’s bottom lip, still wet from eating his friends out. Steve turned until he was suckling on Tony’s thumb, and though he smiled and allowed it for a moment, he then extracted himself.

“Go on,” he smiled. “You’re happy to look after yourself.”

“I am,” he said immediately. “It’s important to take care of myself.”

He leapt up and headed for the kitchen, and Tony watched that ass sway deliciously past. Close. Just a few more hours of work to get Pepper of his back and then he’d be free to play again. Shortly after, Steve came back in, and with a tired smile at Tony he curled up in the middle of his fellow avengers. Tony smiled at the sight they made. All blissfully fucked out and entirely fucked over. There was something almost cute about them. He’d be tempted to take a photo if Friday weren’t already recording every second of this trip and uploading it into a _very_ private _very_ secure server for Tony’s later convenience.

Stretching, he got up and padded over to the group, whispering low. “You’re going to sleep for another hour, and then you will awake feeling refreshed and rested and ready to take on the day.” There were sleepy murmurs of agreement, and Tony paused to check each of their puffy holes to make sure there was no damage of tearing. Steve was a big boy after all, and he wanted to make sure they were all okay. Part of why plugs were so handy. One he’d ascertained they were all fine, he lubed them back up and plugged them up again and then went to fix himself a coffee before he returned to his couch.

He got so lost in his work that he didn’t even notice when his favourite little crew woke up. The next thing he was aware of was two sets of lips mouthing at his cock and a set of strong hands settling on his shoulders. He groaned, arching into the delicious pressure. _Steve._

“You work too hard,” Steve murmured reproachfully.

“I work just hard enough,” he said lightly. He opened his eyes and looked down. Clint and Nat were eying him mischievously, while they mouthed at his rapidly hardening cock.

“You crazy kids,” he chuckled. “Go at it.”

He let them suck him off, eager and messy, like schoolchildren with a popsicle, while the pressure on his shoulders increased. Until Steve was slipping in behind Tony on the couch, easing his favourite genius in between his legs. Gently he stripped Tony of his silk gown and tossed it at the other end of the couch, leaving Tony naked under his ministrations. He hadn’t ordered him to, but he allowed it. He didn’t mind. And he didn’t mind that he could feel Steve’s huge cock pressing against his ass and back. He was grinding, subtly, under the pretence of giving him a massage. He had to admire Steve’s wishful thinking. There was no way anyone could ignore a boner _that_ big. Especially one dampening the small of his back with its precum.

Just because he was a giant asshole, he leaned back to whisper in Steve’s ear, reinforcing his conditioning, “You want me so bad you can barely think. You love my ass, love thinking about it, playing with it when you can get away with it. You want nothing more than to stick your huge cock up there and live in it, spending as much time fucking me as humanly,” he chuckled to himself, “or superhumanly possible. But you can’t have it, not yet.”

Steve whined, grinding against him harder with every thrust. One arm was wrapped possessively around Tony’s midsection, keeping him exactly where Steve wanted him, the other reaching up to add a digit to Tony’s mouth. He sucked the pad of Steve’s thumb lightly, allowing this small act. It wouldn’t do if Steve were to cover his mouth up entirely – he needed to be able to speak to control them, but a little suck here and there would do. The wondertwins were going for it for their lives, and when Nat added a slick finger up his hole at the same time she pressed hard on his perineum, he came like a firehose, over both of their faces. He collapsed back against Steve, panting, and letting him no-so-sneakily rub off against Tony’s ass until he came all over his back.

Tony sighed. “Come on.”

He turned his head and caught sight of Steve’s wide grin. He leaned in to steal a quick kiss, swiping his tongue into Tony’s mouth before he could protest.

“Oh, stop it you.” He rolled his eyes. He looked at the kids who were still mouthing as his limp cock. “You’re all lucky I have Stark-brand Viagra. Not everyone is twenty-something with a dick like a trampoline.”

“Come on,” Steve said. He might not be humping or kissing him anymore, but he was running his hands up and down Tony’s arms, his torso, every spot that he could reach, and seemed jealous of every moment his attention was divided between him and the others. “You need to eat.”

“As do you guys. Come on squad, let’s get lunch.”

Steve fixed them sandwiches while Clint chopped up fruit, adding in the odd knife trick to amuse them. Tony couldn’t resist and ended up fucking Natasha over the kitchen bench, right next to Clint’s workstation. He talked her off into orgasm three times before he came and ended up depositing her into her spot at the table himself, since her limbs were too weak to get her there herself. They all had lunch, plenty of rehydration, and then Tony sent them about their chores while he did his afternoon work.

Once evening time came though, the fun really began. They had their evening meal, and then, just as it grew dark enough to turn the lights on in the lounge, Tony flicked a switch which bathed the room in moody moving bursts of purple, green, and red. The dim smokiness of a club, which perfectly matched the stripper poles that rose up to fill the room centre stage. They grinned to see it.

“I’m tired,” Tony said. “And I sure could do with some entertainment. Steve and Nat? I want you up on poles. Entertain me, arouse me, there’s literally nothing in the world you want more right now than to turn me on. Whoever dances the sexiest this evening gets to join me in my bed tonight.”

Both Nat and Steve exchanged quick, possessive glances, their strategists’ eyes lighting up at the opportunity. It was a trick of course. Much as Tony loved fucking Nat (and playing off different pairs against each other each evening, amongst other fun card or dice games), he’d already decided that tonight was the night he was going to fuck Steve. Then again, by the extra obsessed glint in Steve’s eye he doubted his super-soldier boy toy would be losing.

“Clint.” He stroked the archer’s cheek. “I want you on cock-warming duty.” He sat down on the couch and helped Clint into place, adding a cushion beneath the archer’s knees and the instruction to switch positions if his knees started cramping up. He guided the archer’s head into place, his mouth already obediently open to take Tony’s cock. On reflex, Clint suckled. Tony squeezed his jaw with a firm, “ _No._ You’re a cock-warmer tonight, nothing more. Just keep yourself right where you are, don’t move, and don’t suck.”

Clint had Tony’s cock right down his throat, and had to take even measured breathes in through his nose to fight the urge to gag. He’d taken him deep, just how Tony wanted it. His nose was nestled all the way at the base of Tony’s curling pubic hair. Clint looked up at him, eyes watering a tiny bit around the edges, his eyes wide and vulnerable and trusting. Tony gave Clint a quick pat on the cheek and caressed his hair. “Good boy Clint, you’re such a good boy.” His eyes drooped to a half-lidded, happy blissed out expression.

The warmth of Clint’s mouth on his cock was pleasant, but not pleasant enough to get him off before tonight’s activities. Viagra or not he wanted to be ready for Steve. He deserved to get his virgin hole plundered well.

The other two were stepping up to their poles, but Tony stopped them. “First, switch out your plugs. Natasha, I want you to take the heated set” (the one in her ass would go hot and the one in her vagina go cold, and then alternate) “and Steve I want you a size up and on vibrating.” The size up would help him really be stretched enough for tonight, and the vibrations would loosen him up. Tony knew from questioning that Steve had never played with his ass before Tony took him to the island, but he had one of the most reactive g-spots Tony had ever come across. He came untouched just from being fondled with, and the vibrator drove him crazy.

His two gorgeous sluts changed out their plugs and then took to their poles as a sensuous rhythm began to fill the room. Tony settled back to watch, giving Clint’s hair a little stroke every now and then for being such a good boy. Nat was naturally ridiculously stretchy. To the point where Tony had managed to cross off half a dozen positions from the Karma Sutra off his list with her, when he hadn’t been able to with anyone else. Watching her on the pole was like poetry in motion. Erotic poetry. Watching Steve was like every one of his high school wank sessions come to life. Steve was ridiculously strong and could swing himself round, hold himself up, and then spread his legs wide so his ass and hole were exposed to the world. The fact that he was panting from the gentle vibrations in his ass only added to his sexiness. Tony upped the vibration settings, causing Steve to moan like a whore. Nat was bearing up against the hot and cold treatment better, but even she was gasping before long. Tony dragged the evening out, enjoying the complete lack of modesty, the complete debauchery, and the shivery little feeling of knowing how embarrassed they’d all be if they had half a mind to remember themselves and what they were doing. He’d definitely be watching this evening’s recording back once he got back to Avenger’s tower. This memory would be keeping his dick happy for a good long time.

Tony enjoyed playing with the settings on Steve’s vibrator, driving it higher and higher until he might come from that alone, and then dropping it right back to barely anything. From Steve’s wanton moans, his frustration was clear to see. He was practically grinding on his stripper’s pole by the time Tony finally called it quits.

Gently, he pulled Clint’s mouth off his dick and stood up. “Okay kids. Bath time.”

They filed out after him down the hall to a bathing chamber the size of a small pool. The water was warm and bubbling gently, and there was more than one nook filled with shampoo, soap, and oils. He slipped in, letting his three beauties divest themselves of their clothing, and more gently, their plugs, cleaning them thoroughly and setting them aside to dry before they followed him into the pool. They knew the routine by now, and set about washing every inch of his body, before washing each other. The feel of their young hands on him and then on each other, was enough to get Tony hot and heavy again. Once fully clean and sparkling, he settled himself on one of the seated nooks, and thought, why not? “When I say, Steve is going to grab Nat and start brutally fucking her pussy. Clint, you’re going to start fucking her asshole. Nat, you’re going to struggle and try everything to get out of their grip, but every thrust is also going to drive you wild with lust and pleasure. Okay, now!”

It was always fun reminding himself that his beautiful toys were also three of the most dangerous people on the planet. Nat put up a good fight, she managed a vicious backhand across Steve’s face (leaving him with a split lip and a bruised cheekbone that immediately started to swell) and kicked Clint in the head. But the two of them were too much for her, and before long they had her in a soldier sandwich, crying out from pleasure and frustration as they fucked her with a brutal pace. Once the three of them had come – violently, shudderingly, beautifully – Natasha fell limp in their arms and Tony ordered the other two to clean her and themselves up, before the four of them snuggled in the warmer end of the pool for a while. He had a lot of fond memories of this pool, just as he had a lot of fond memories of this island. He’d be sorry once their vacation was over and it was back to the real world. No more orgies. No more Steve.

“So,” Nat asked, once she had gotten her strength back. “Who won the pole contest?”

Steve was holding himself perfectly still, but he was clearly vibrating from anticipation. Tony smirked in his direction. “This time, it’s Steve.”

Steve gave a little gasp while Nat groaned, and Clint rolled his eyes at the lot of them.

“Don’t pout, my sweet. I want you to take Clint to bed tonight and peg him until he begs like a bitch. You can even use a cock-ring on him, and your restraints. She perked up right away. Just remember…?”

“Safe word, safe play, lots of lube, and no covering his eyes.”

“Good girl.” They’d figured that out the hard way – some things just brought back too many memories of his time with Loki, though he’d been helping Clint work through his issues with mind-control while they were here. That he was helping him out by mind-controlling him was an irony not lost on him. But oh well. Tony knew he was a bad person. He’d embraced it and was enjoying it to its fullest extent. If he could help his peers work out some of their issues while they were here then at least they got something more out of this than slightly loosened orifices and no memories aside from the happy ones he was going to give them. He patted her hair. He was going to miss this too. Nat was so much more tactile here, and she enjoyed and trusted being touched. He knew now how much she craved it – her past had just fucked her up so much she could barely ask for it now.

“Okay.” He clapped his hands together. “Off you go.” The two ninja assassins raced off, while he led Steve more gingerly out of the pool. They dried each other off, and then he was leading him to the master bedroom like a delicate blushing bride on her wedding night. God he was going to enjoy this. He was going to enjoy this so damn much he had to squeeze his dick just at the thought of what lay ahead. While the thought of giving up control and letting Steve fuck him was also high on his list (and in general, he did enjoy bottoming) the point of this vacation was in having total control. And Tony would be lying if he said fucking this beautiful virginal super-soldier to within an inch of his life didn’t fulfil every dirty, perverted, old-man fantasy he had in him.

The master bedroom was tastefully decorated room, with a balcony open to the warm night’s breeze. The only detail that mattered though, was the four-poster bed and its filmy white curtains floating in the breeze. The only detail that Steve had eyes for was Tony. His eyes were so dark they were thunderstorm blue, and he was barely breathing, barely blinking. Tony’s hand in his might have been his only tether to reality.

“On the bed,” Tony said softly.

Steve hurried to obey, shifting up the pillows until he was comfortable. Sprawled there, he looked like every fantasy Tony had ever had come true. He clamoured up onto the bed after him, holding himself above Steve. Dipping down, he kissed Steve as gently as he could, exploring his mouth with his tongue, and nipping at his lips when the kiss grew more heated. A stray hand snuck down to twist at one of Steve’s jewelled nipples Steve cried out, arching into Tony’s touch like the wonderful wanton whore that he was. Tony pulled back slightly and smiled down at Steve while his lover’s eyelashes fanned against his cheeks.

“I want you to pull your legs up as high as they can go and hold yourself open for me Steve.”

With a shuddering breath, Steve did as he was bid, folding himself up into an impressive super-soldier sandwich. Tony took in the view, so beautiful he had to ask “Friday, you getting this?”

“Yes sir.”

He blew out a shaky breath and blessed his good fortune to have ended up in this position. With Steve spreading his legs wide for him, his puckered hole winking open at him from all its stretching earlier, and Steve’s trusting eyes staring up at him like all he’d been born into this world for was to be filled by Tony’s cock he had to wonder how he’d gotten so lucky.

Oh yeah, he’d stumbled across hypnotic powers and he was a terrible person. He smirked. He didn’t care, he was going to _enjoy_ this.

He caressed Steve’s cheek and whispered, “You’re going to trust me complete.”

“ _Completely._ ”

“You’ll do exactly as I say.”

“ _Whatever you say._ ”

“You’ll tell me the instant I do anything that hurts.”

“ _I promise._ ”

“And you’re going to feel the most incredible pleasure you’ve ever felt when my cock is inside of you. You will feel more complete, more safe, more known, than you have ever felt before, and you will realise that your true place in the world is here in my bed with my cock filling you up, driving you wild with pleasure.” Steve let out a gargled moan. “That’s it sweetheart. This is all for you.”

Tony slipped a lubed finger into Steve’s hole, and Steve’s – admittedly hard dick – splashed precum down his chest. He added another, and Steve started moaning, rocking against Tony’s fingers, dripping a steady splash of precum against himself.

“You really are the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen, Steve. From the moment I laid eyes on you I wanted you. Wanted to fuck you –” Steve moaned “– wanted to be fucked by you.”

“Oh God Tony, I want that.”

“Say it again.” Three fingers now, and Steve was humping his hand with abandon. It was the hottest thing he’d ever seen and he hadn’t even gotten his cock in him yet.

“I want that. Oh Tony I want that.”

“Just my name.”

“Tony, Tony, _Tony_.”

Tony pulled his fingers out, lubed himself up quickly and then pushed in. Steve was not the only one to let out a garbled groan. The sensation was like nothing Tony had had before. Hot, sweet, velvet, sucking him in greedily. He knew realistically that he’d fucked plenty of ass before, he had more in this last fortnight than he had in the past year. But this ass was attached to Steve, and he was _so goddam tight._ Little tears startled leaking out of Steve’s eyes and Tony stilled, leaving himself buried in him even as Steve’s legs began to shake. “How are you feeling, sweetheart?” he asked, stroking a damp strand of hair out of the way.

“So good. So good, Tony. Tony, _Tony_ ,” Steve started chanting as Tony pulled out and then slammed back in. Fucking in and out, with slow but forceful thrusts. Not enough to build up the pleasure long enough for one of them to come. But enough for the thrusts to be teasingly, tantalisingly pleasurable. Tony couldn’t wait to watch Steve’s orgasm face while he was buried in him. And when he thought about it. He didn’t have to.

“Come for me Steve,” he ordered. 

Steve came like a freight-train, shooting come all over himself, shuddering and shaking and holding his legs wide and spread for Tony through it all. And he was so beautiful that Tony wanted to burn the image of him into his memory and look at nothing but that for the rest of his life. He started fucking him again in earnest. “So beautiful,” he grunted, twisting at Steve’s nipples, nipping at his neck, determined to mark him up, even if the marks would be gone before the night was. Steve groaned and squeezed around him like a goddamn whore. Loud enough that Nat and Clint would definitely be able to hear the sound of him fucking him.

“You like that? Huh, you like that Steve?”

“Love it,” he gasped – hiccupped. “Love the feel of you in me Tony. Need me in you.”

“Bet you’d love it all the time. You’d be so good for me. Sitting in my lap in meetings with your ass full of my cock. Bent over the table, cleaning it while I fuck you. Asleep in our bed while I use you over and over again, not waking up til I told you to.”

“Yes! Yes! Tony I want it all.”

Tony smirked. Not you wouldn’t, he thought, but you do right now. “Call yourself a whore Steve.”

“I’m a w-whore!” he cried, tears slipping down his cheeks.

“Who’s whore are you?” Tony asked.

“Yours! I’m your whore, Tony!”

Tony pulled out brutally. “Roll over,” he instructed. Steve let his legs drop immediately and did as he said. Up on your knees, legs spread – wider – wider again. There, that’s right. Now arch your back and hold your ass up for me sweetheart.”

Steve did exactly as he asked and made such a goddam spectacle of himself as he drooled into the pillow. Tony caressed an ass-cheek as he lovingly entered Steve again, listening to the sounds of Steve falling apart beneath him. “Look at you. First Avenger, mightiest man in the world, and all you want is my cock. So fucking beautiful Stevie. Come for me.”

This time it was less a scream and more of a long, low hiccupping groan. Like he’d been punched in the gut and had little left to give. Tony draped himself over his back, snarling in Steve’s ear, “Every thrust is going to leave you more and more fucking turned on. Until you can’t handle how fucking good it feels. Until everything strips away to my cock in your ass and the sound of my voice in your ear. You got it Stevie?”

“Got it Tony.” Steve said, sounding dazed already. Tony started fucking him hard again and he started letting out these little breathy “ _Ah, ah ah!_ ” noises. It was a delight. It was everything Tony had hoped for. Steve’s eyes glazing over from pleasure, his ass twitching and tightening around Tony periodically, and Tony running his hand down the bow of Steve’s glorious back. And when Tony came, Tony _came._ The feel of Steve’s warmth around him while he pumped him full of come was almost too much – he almost came again right there.

He collapsed over Steve’s back, breathing heavily for a moment. Steve was still holding himself open for Tony, still drooling and blinking into the pillow. Tony kissed his shoulder. “Up you get Steve.” He manoeuvred them until Tony was lying on his back (avoiding the sizable wet spot) and had Steve was lying between his legs with his mouth on his cock. He met Steve’s eye and said, “Your mind is clear, you’re full of energy, and you want nothing more than to suck my cock until it’s hard again and then ride me until I come. When I come, you’re going to experience the most hard-hitting orgasm of your life. So hard that every pleasure cell in your body will light up and you’ll black out. Tomorrow morning you’ll wake up to feel yourself totally refreshed from having the best night of sleep of your life.”

“Oh God, Tony,” Steve moaned. He started suckling at Tony’s limp, wet cock. All eager enthusiasm, very little nuance, despite Tony’s training him. He was better than he’d been a few weeks ago. From practicing on him and Clint, sometimes at the same time. And of course, hours under Natasha’s tutelage with her teaching him how to eat a woman out like there was no tomorrow. Steve moaned and sucked and nipped and got drool everywhere. It ran down Tony’s balls and towards his crack and Tony couldn’t help but think that would be the only other thing that could have made this trip perfect. It was so very nearly over, but Steve fucking him might be the only thing he hadn’t done that he might regret.

Tony was so lost in his thoughts and the sensations that he didn’t notice his cock was already hard. But he noticed when Steve straddled his lap like a man on a mission. He helped guide Steve into place until he was seated with just the tip of Tony’s cock in him. Then he slammed himself down hard. Tony tossed his head back, crying out as Steve started fucking himself on Tony’s cock. With his super-soldier strength he could go harder and faster than Tony ever hoped to. And he was rhythmically clenching and rolling his hips and making a spectacle of himself. Really it was no surprise Tony came as fast as he did.

As soon as Tony came in him again, Steve’s limbs locked up, his head thrown back as his whole body shuddered with the weight of his orgasm. The sound he let out was the filthiest, wettest, most arousing sound Tony had ever heard. And once Steve was spent, he collapsed over Tony, his cock still buried in Steve’s ass. Tony blinked, spent and satisfied and thinking of how much cleaning up he had to do – once he could shift the super-soldier off of him never mind get his limbs to cooperate – before he could just snuggle.

~

When morning came it wasn’t the light shining into Tony’s eyes that woke him, but the impressive hard on pressing into his back. Tony might have started out the night as a big spoon, but clearly sometime in the night their positions had reversed. There was a thick arm wrapped around his waist and a pair of lips nuzzling against the back of his neck.

“Ah, Steve,” he mumbled.

“Tony.” There was a kiss on his neck. “That, was the most incredible night of my life.” He punctuated each word with a little smacking kiss. Tony smiled to himself, letting his eyes drift shut.

“My someone’s chipper this morning.” He reached a hand back to squeeze Steve’s erection, his smile widening into a grin at the growl Steve let out.

Steve nuzzled into him, smiling. “I am.” He rubbed his erection against Tony’s ass. “Know what would make me even more chipper?”

“What?” Tony smiled.

Steve leaned in close enough to whisper in Tony’s ear. “If you let me fuck you.”

Tony’s eyes flew open wide and he sucked in a startled gasp. He hadn’t done that – he – he hadn’t crossed that line. He wasn’t sure why not, when they’d done basically everything else. Really, he should let Steve have at it to balance out the incredibly fucked up scales Tony wasn’t even going to pretend could ever be balanced. There was just something about it though. Perhaps something linked to the fact that he’d been in love with Steve for over two years now, that he knew he’d never deserve him, never be loved by him, and that this stolen, delightfully sick little fantasy was all he’d ever get of him. But if he let Steve fuck him…

Tony rolled over – struggling to get Steve to release him long enough to turn to face him. “You know what?” he said earnestly “I want you to do whatever you want to me.”

The second Tony said it he knew it had been a mistake. Because in an instant Steve had Tony pinned beneath him with a hand slapped down over Tony’s mouth and there went every point of leverage, every ounce of control Tony had over the situation.

Steve leered down at him. “I’m so glad you said that. I’ve wanted to fuck you since we got here. So bad, so desperately,” he’d started grinding down against Tony’s dick, which was rapidly getting with the program, “and now I finally get my wish.” With one hand easily holding Tony down he reached up to rip off a piece of the curtain, wadding it up and shoving it into Tony’s mouth, and tearing off a strip to tie around his head and secure it in place. It was tight enough to feel the bite of it in the sides of his lips, but not enough to hurt. Yet. Tony’s eyes were wide. The fact that Steve had gone straight for him mouth – while it might just be an interesting kink – belayed an understanding of what was going on.

Steve must have understood from the look in his eye because he grinned. “You think I haven’t known for a while that there was something going on here? That your voice wasn’t making me do things, feel things? I-It’s foggy but I know it’s your voice. It’s you.” His hands ran down Tony’s chest, caressing over his abs before coming back up to pull at his nipples. “God, it’s you Tony. You’re so fucking beautiful.”

This was an extremely inconvenient time for Tony to remember how many nights he’d reinforced Steve’s wild desire to fuck him, or all the days spent teasing him about it. Because right now he was literally at the mercy of a super-soldier out of his right mind, and there was nothing he could do about it. He blinked. There really was nothing he could do about it. He was helpless, but…he shivered. He kind of loved that idea. He was completely at Steve’s mercy just as Steve had been completely at his. It was a kind of justice, of divine punishment if you will, and Tony shivered in excitement.

Steve hiked Tony’s arms higher over his head until his back arched and whispering in his ear he promised, “I’m going to make you _scream._ ”

Tony’s breath hiked. He was distantly aware of Steve ripping off another piece of curtain and wrapping it around his wrists, securing them to the bedframe. A moment later he moved back and yanked Tony down the bed so he was spread full, absolutely no give in his arms. Steve took his time looking Tony over, every inch of his body. In one swift movement he swooped down and bit at Tony’s right nipple, savagely toeing the line between pleasure and pain. While his mouth was occupied, he started gently dipping his lubed fingers into Tony’s ass. Tony said gently, but though the feeling behind it was tender, little else was. Steve started with two and rapidly worked his way up to three fingers, the stretch of it making him groan through his gag. At least there was plenty of lube. So much his inner thighs were wet with it, so much he was sloppy for it.

And then, Steve pulled back and watched as he pressed his cock slowly, unstoppably, into Tony’s tight hole. Tony could barely breath. _So big._ He’d never had so big a dick in him before. God he’d seen it and he’d known it, but it was another thing entirely to _feel_ it. He was salivating just from the sensation. It was overwhelming. And from the looks of it, Steve was overwhelmed too. He’d watched obsessively every inch of the way in, and now he was still staring at where they were joined, his fingers running over Tony’s stretched rim, setting little sparks of pleasure-pain racing up his spine. Tony’s whimpering finally distracted him, and Steve hiked Tony’s legs over his shoulders and leaned in until they were breathing the same air.

“That’s it sweetheart,” Steve crooned. “You feel so good for me, Tony.” His eyes were so close that was all Tony could see. All he could know. Just two orbs of corrupt blue and a giant cock splitting him in two.

Steve fucked him for hours. Brutal, relentless. On his front, legs tucked up his shoulders, on his front, with his legs tied up to his thighs, and his arms held behind him, riding his lap – both forwards and backwards – on his side, one leg drawn up to his chest as Steve fucked into him from behind. It was ecstasy, it was torment. It was everything Steve wanted. Tony might have passed out at one point. He woke to Steve, sitting upright with Tony in his lap, fucking him ruthlessly. His head bouncing up and down as Steve used him like a toy doll. His cock – it was just so _huge._ It pressed on every edge inside of him, there was no getting away from it. And with that level of girth there was no way it wouldn’t hit his g-spot at some point. Tony moaned and whimpered, and drooled through his gag as he was fucked to within an inch of his life. And the whole time Steve stared him down with an intense kind of desire, an obsession, a need which might not be satisfied. He wasn’t sure how many times Steve came inside of him. Enough that when Steve found a clean plug and shoved it in to keep him full, there was a slight bulge to his stomach.

Steve licked up the side of Tony’s face. “So good for me, Tony.” And hen he pressed _hard_ on Tony’s perineum and he passed out again.

When Tony came to, he was stretched out on his front, Clint’s dick in his mouth, Nat under him using his cock as a toy – she’d added one of those ridged rings just under the head of his cock and it made him feel like he was two seconds away from blowing his load – and of course, Steve behind him. Thrusting into him, an immovable object, unrelenting in its pursuit. Every thrust drove him into Nat’s sweet cunt, and Clint’s cock further down his throat. He was at the centre of a very attractive soldier sandwich, and he was slowly losing his mind. He didn’t know how long it had been. He didn’t even know how long Nat and Clint had been involved in this. He only knew at one point Steve was shuddering behind him, filling him up again, and then it was just the two of them alone. Steve kept him on his front, a couple pillows tucked under his hips to make him accessible and pliant while he inspected Tony’s hole. He licked into it, inserted his thick fingers into it to start digging come out.

All the while he was murmuring sweet nothings to Tony, like an infant being rocked to sleep. But then at some point the fingers become less purposeful, more intrigued. He finds fingers crooked and rubbing insistently at Tony’s g-spot. Even Viagra won’t help him now. He wasn’t sure how many times Steve had made him come but there was no way he was getting hard again. Nonetheless, the sensation was still there and a tiny trickle of come rolled out of him. Tears rolled down his checks. It was so _much._ It was overwhelming. Then Steve adds a third finger. He had a vague idea where this is going, but it’s not confirmed until Steve adds a fourth finger. He gasped at the sensation. Steve had large fingers and Tony is a lot smaller than him and – dear god was that Steve’s thumb? It was. Questing around, rubbing just at the edge of Tony’s hole, like it was thinking about taking a nice summer holiday inside. Tony started shaking his head, sure this wasn’t going to work, it couldn’t work. He’d never been fisted before – he couldn’t – and then the thumb popped inside and Steve’s whole fist was pumping into him, extremely slowly. It was so huge, so overwhelming that Tony blacked out again. When he came to Steve was pumping him harder on his fist, enjoying himself enough to pick up the pace.

“How do you like that? Does it feel good sweetheart? Moan like a whore for me why don’t you?” Steve’s other hand was around Tony’s throat, squeezing every so often just enough that his brain freaked out, thinking he wasn’t getting enough air. He felt so full. He’d never been so full in his life and everything boiled down to Steve’s fist in his ass and his voice in his ear. “Love seeing you like this. Like a pretty little bitch in heat, getting fucked. Love doing whatever I want to you and you just _taking it._ Loved you nearly since I came out of the ice. Wanted you.” Steve’s voice was coming in stutters. If Tony had to guess, he figured Steve was jerking himself off as he fucked him with his fist. “Love you Tony. Love you so much.”

~

The next time Tony woke up the gag was gone and there was a glass of water being lifted to his lips. He was cradled in Steve’s arms, sat up against Steve’s thick chest with a leg bracing either side of him. He took the sip of water, feeling completely and utterly sated. 

“You okay big guy?” he asked, his voice hoarse.

“So, so good Tony.” Steve nuzzled into his ear.

“Um – um was it true? What you said?”

“Which part?” Steve asked, nuzzling more. Tony should think to say something, to put him back under his thrall but he was too tired or too over it to think about it.

“That you love me?” he asked quietly.

Steve twinkled down at him. “I’ve loved you since long before this.”

Tony lit up. He’d never commanded Steve to feel or say anything like that. A hesitant grin stretching over his face in fits and bursts. “Really? I mean – I love you too.”

Steve glowed, his eyes watching Tony warmly. “I’m glad.”

He let him snuggle him for the rest of the morning.

The holiday ended and Tony put them back to rights. Gone were the anal plugs, in place were the faint memories of swimming, suntanning, partying, and too much tequila. He sorted out every little issue he could before they left, stripped them of all sexual memories together – even Steve, but he left each with a memento. Nat would always achieve powerful orgasms, no matter how disappointing her partner. Clint would be hit with a sudden desire to bend Nat over a table each time he caught sight of her bend over. And Steve would work up the courage to ask Tony out sometime in the near future. He even managed to convince them that the jewelled piercings were all part of a terrible drunken decision they made at a beach party while high on molly.

“Hey, don’t look at me,” Tony said, while Nat stared down at her nipples reproachfully. “I was smart enough not to go in on it.”

And maybe Clint would be asking Nat out sometime soon, because while she clearly regretted the nipple piercing decision, Clint cleared his throat and pointed out, “I know it’s none of my business but you wouldn’t be able to see them through your Avengers costume. Just your civilian wear. And…they’re kind of hot.”

She eyed him consideringly. “Maybe I’ll think about it.”

The two of them stepped off the beach and onto the quinjet that had come to pick them up. Tony watched them go regretting not getting someone a genital piercing while he’d been at it. He’d also been tempted to tattoo ‘TONY’ on their asses, but that seemed a little far-fetched to play off. He might just so happened to have left Clint’s delight in pegging and bondage in Clint’s subconscious, but that that was neither here nor there.

And if Steve gave him a look as he was stepping onto the quinjet, like there was something on the edge of his consciousness, half remembered, then maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing.

**Author's Note:**

> told you this was fucked up


End file.
